Anger
This article is about Riley Andersen's Anger. For the general concept of Anger as an emotion, see Emotions#Anger. Anger is the deuteragonist of the ''Inside Out'' parodies. While usually, the focus of Inside Out itself is on either Joy or Sadness, once they are left to their own devices, Anger presumes leadership over Riley Andersen's remaining emotions, Fear and Disgust. This, in turn, leads to an exaggeration of this role in parodies, with him severely threatening Joy's leadership. In Inside Out Anger on the Disney Wiki}} He is introduced in Inside Out by Joy as the one who "cares very deeply about things being fair". His establishing shot comes when Riley refuses to eat broccoli, and her father proclaims that if she doesn't eat them, she won't be getting any dessert. Anger is deeply insulted by this remark, and therefore, makes Riley throw a tantrum over the fact. In Joy and Sadness's absence, Riley's emotions are left without a leader. While ultimately, Anger, Fear and Disgust all want Joy to remain as a leader and attempt to emulate her, eventually, Anger comes out on top. He is thus the cause of, in order, Riley losing her temper at the dinner table, her cutting off her best friend Meg, her quitting hockey and her deciding to go back to Minnesota. The last point eventually leads to the deactivation of Riley's console, which only Sadness is able to reactivate by taking out the idea that Anger put in. While not many details about the relationship between Joy and Anger in Inside Out are known, it is known that the two, together, created a Core Memory that led to the foundation of Riley's new Hockey Island. In parodies In parodies, contrary to the distant but amicable relationship between Joy and Anger in Inside Out, the two are cast as each other's arch-enemies. To this respect, Anger accuses Joy of being a dictator and wishes to install a democracy in Riley's mind, with himself as the leader. This means that, a lot of the time, Anger disagrees with Joy's plans and even has a scene where he makes his own plans. However, he never voices this disdain to Joy directly, preferring to either play it cool or be sarcastic. His role as the leader of Riley's emotions is also built upon in parodies, owing to scenes with Anger in charge comprising a large part of Inside Out, even if this leadership occured during unnatural circumstances. This gives Riley a distinct second characterization, in which she is brash, quick to form grudges and relatively unsympathetic. His relationship with emotions other than Joy is mostly centered around fear, most notably with the character named Fear, who Anger constantly physically abuses, but nevertheless respects as a minion. Disgust, meanwhile, is looking to play Anger's plans up, much like with Joy. Sadness does not interact with Anger at all in Inside Out, and therefore, parodies also feature this relationship very little; however, the extra We Should Cry suggests that she and Anger may have a negative relationship. A common subject of parodies is Anger having to embrace listening to certain earworms. While in Inside Out, this is limited to the TripleDent Gum commercial jingle, in parodies, it can be anything and everything, most notably the viral video depicting Vladimir Putin as gay. Comparisons Hitler Jodl Trivia * In the German version of Inside Out, Anger's remark "San Fran Stinktown" is replaced with "San Fran Schissko", meaning "San Fran Shit-sco", a much more rude curse than in English. ** However, the curse is toned down in other languages, with Lithuanian replacing it with "this ugly city", and Russian simply saying "San Francisco". Gallery OfficialInsideOutPromo_Anger.jpg|Official promotion on the Disney website. Notes References Appearances Category:Inside Out characters